No More Heartbreaks
No More Heartbreaks is the nineteenth episode of the third season of The Originals and the sixty-third episode of the series overall. Summary THE RACE TO SAVE CAMI — Following a violent encounter that has left Cami's life hanging in the balance, Klaus is forced to rely on his family and allies to find a cure as he keeps a watchful eye over Cami at the compound. With time running out, Freya turns to her arsenal of spells, while Vincent and Marcel head to Cami's apartment to gather a crucial ingredient. Elsewhere, Hayley and Elijah travel to the Bayou in hopes of bringing back a potential antidote that could save Cami's life. Finally, Davina confronts Lucien and learns some heartbreaking information that will change her future with Kol forever. Plot Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson *Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle Uncredited *Blake/Charlie as Hope Mikaelson *Unknown as Aurora de Martel (body/unconscious) Trivia *Lucien revealed that his bite has no cure. **He also told Davina that The Ancestors hexed Kol to kill her. *Kol was briefly neutralized for the sixth known time, he revealed that he stole a White Oak Ash Dagger from Klaus after his resurrection. *Freya revealed that her pendant was crafted by Dahlia, and that only the souls of the Mikaelson Family can be put there. *Davina is killed upon The Ancestors successful intervention by getting Kol out of desiccation. **As of this episode, The Sisters coven is now extinct with Davina's death. *Vincent is seen still using Ancestral Magic when he used their powers to collect Lucien's blood in Cami's apartment. **However, he is closely monitored by The Ancestors and they reduce his usage of their power. **This can also subtly imply that Vincent is not shunned but merely impeached as a Regent. **In Where Nothing Stays Buried, Van Nguyen confirms that he has been shunned. *Camille and Davina were the second/third deaths of the original five female leads with Sophie being the first to die in Season One, leaving only Rebekah who is no longer a main character but still alive though currently daggered. After this episode this leaves Hayley as the sole remaining original female lead character in the show since Always and Forever. Note: Freya was promoted to the main cast at the start of this season. *There are now only 2 female leads, Hayley and Freya, left on show with the deaths of Cami and Davina in this episode. This is similar to the parent show The Vampire Diaries which also has only 2 female leads, Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett, after Elena Gilbert (Nina Dobrev) was placed under a "Sleeping Beauty" spell by Kai Parker. *This is the last episode to feature Leah Pipes as part of the main cast. Body Count *Camille O'Connell - enhanced werewolf bite; killed by Lucien Castle *Davina Claire - drained of blood; killed by Kol Mikaelson Continuity *Dahlia was mentioned, she was last seen in Ashes to Ashes. *Mikael was mentioned, he was last seen in Night Has A Thousand Eyes. *Josh Rosza was mentioned, he was last seen in Alone with Everybody. *Jackson Kenner was mentioned, he was killed by Tristan in A Ghost Along the Mississippi. *Mary Dumas was mentioned, she was last seen in The Other Girl in New Orleans. *Before her death, Klaus gives Camille an illusion of her "perfect day". **This was previously seen in episode The Descent. *"Terrible Love" has been featured again in the show - this time by . "Terrible Love" by has been used in the pilot, also in a scene with Klaus and Camille. Locations *New Orleans, Louisiana **Cami's Apartment **The Abattoir **St. James Infirmary **Rousseau's **The Bayou **Lafayette Cemetery **Marcel's Loft Behind the Scenes * This episode's voice-over is done by Leah Pipes. This is the only episode in which this occurs. * “The final Klaus-Cami scenes, set in the French Quarter’s Jackson Square, were shot in Madison, Georgia, which is over an hour away from Atlanta. We were shooting in front of a beautiful, historic inn where there was a wedding party celebrating. We were trying desperately to finish the scene before lunch without taking a meal penalty (we ended up taking four). Leah was giving it everything she had and it was an exquisite, heartbreaking performance, with tears streaming down her face take after take. And then as we got in tight, a large gathering of festive folks started to exit a nearby reception hall, and literally every five seconds someone new would shout out, hooting and hollering. At one point, Leah politely stopped and asked to wait it out, knowing that the footage was unusable and, regardless, that it was impossible to stay in the moment and be authentic given the noise. Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= :Cami: "You bit me. I'm gonna die!" : Lucien: "Yeah... apologies." :Lucien: "But to be honest, your days were numbered the moment you caught Nik's eye." :Cami:"I love you." : Klaus: "Camille!" : Klaus: "I can tell you I love you tomorrow. You're not dying today." |-|Extended Promo= : Lucien: "All the makings of a lovely day." : Cami: "You bit me. I'm gonna die!" : Lucien: "Yeah... apologies." : Lucien: "But to be honest, your days were numbered the moment you caught Nik's eye." : Cami: "Klaus?" : Cami: "I love you." : Klaus: "Camille!" : Cami: "I just needed you to know." : Klaus: "I can tell you I love you tomorrow. You're not dying today." |-|Sneak Peek= : Lucien: "All the makings of a lovely day." : Lucien: "Ah. Camille! Finally awake! Perfect! You've got a big day ahead of you." : Cami: "You bit me." : Lucien: "I took quite a bit of your blood actually. It was very tasty, although more bitter than I expected." |-|Inside clip= : Cami: "Oh my god. I'm gonna die!" : Lucien: "Yeah... apologies. But to be honest, your days were numbered the moment you caught Nik's eye." : Klaus: "You're not dying today." : Hayley: "Hope is a Mikaelson witch who carries the wolf gene. We already know that she has healing powers." : Freya: "It's worth to try." : Kol: "Lucien is an unstoppable monster made by the Ancestors." : Davina: "I have stood up to Klaus. I'm not afraid of some second string copycat." : Davina: "You know... it's not polite to stare." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 3x19 Promo "No More Heartbreaks" (HD) The Originals No More Heartbreaks Trailer The CW The Originals No More Heartbreaks Scene The CW The Originals Inside No More Heartbreaks The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= OR319A_0127r_FULL.jpg OR319A_0172r_FULL.jpg OR319A_0202r_FULL.jpg OR319A_0305r_FULL.jpg Davina Claire 319.jpg OR319B_0091r_FULL.jpg OR319B_0179r_FULL.jpg OR319B_0210r_FULL.jpg OR319B_0263r_FULL.jpg |-|Screencaps= TO319_0033_Cami.jpg TO319_0069_Lucien.jpg TO319_0095_Cami.jpg TO319_0120_Cami.jpg TO319_0122_Lucien.jpg TO319_0149_Cami.jpg TO319_0171_Cami-Klaus.jpg TO319_0175_KlausCami.jpg TO319_0192_Cami-Klaus.jpg TO319_0196_KlausCami.jpg TO319_0208_KlausCami.jpg TO319_0225_Cami.jpg TO319_0239_Hayley-Cami.jpg TO319_0248_Klaus-Cami.jpg TO319_0278_Freya.jpg TO319_0279_Cami-Klaus.jpg TO319_0332_KlausCamiElijahHayleyFreyaVincent.jpg TO319_0383_Davina.jpg TO319_0403_Kol.jpg TO319_0437_Marcel.jpg TO319_0440_Kol-Davina.jpg TO319_0447_Davina-Kol.jpg TO319_0485_KlausCami.jpg TO319_0514_KlausCami.jpg TO319_0538_Klaus-Cami.jpg TO319_0544_Cami-Klaus.jpg TO319_0561_DavinaKol.jpg TO319_0579_Davina.jpg TO319_0600_Kol.jpg TO319_0632_Klaus-Freya.jpg TO319_0636_Freya-Klaus.jpg TO319_0667_Cami-Klaus.jpg TO319_0730_Cami.jpg TO319_0735_Klaus.jpg TO319_0761_KlausCami.jpg TO319_0849_MarcelVincent.jpg TO319_0985_Davina.jpg TO319_1007_Lucien.jpg TO319_1035_Davina-Lucien.jpg TO319_1040_Lucien.jpg TO319_1055_Klaus.jpg TO319_1119_Klaus-Cami.jpg TO319_1126_Cami.jpg TO319_1151_Lucien-Davina.jpg TO319_1152_Davina.jpg TO319_1182_DavinaLucien.jpg TO319_1191_Vincent-Freya.jpg TO319_1192_Freya-Vincent.jpg TO319_1206_Davina-Lucien.jpg TO319_1214_Lucien-Davina.jpg TO319_1218_Cami.jpg TO319_1226_KlausCami.jpg TO319_1232_VincentMarcel.jpg TO319_1233_Cami-Freya.jpg TO319_1241_Freya-Cami.jpg TO319_1299_ElijahHayley.jpg TO319_1355_Elijah.jpg TO319_1360_Hayley.jpg TO319_1390_Freya.jpg TO319_1391_Klaus-Cami.jpg TO319_1396_Cami.jpg TO319_1409_KlausCami.jpg TO319_1417_Cami.jpg TO319_1436_Klaus.jpg TO319_1445_Klaus.jpg TO319_1466_Cami.jpg TO319_1510_Vincent.jpg TO319_1531_ElijahHayleyHope.jpg TO319_1536_Freya.jpg TO319_1543_Elijah.jpg TO319_1545_Freya-Hope.jpg TO319_1608_Lucien-Davina.jpg TO319_1631_Davina.jpg TO319_1680_KlausCami.jpg TO319_1772_Cami-Klaus.jpg TO319_1818_KlausCami.jpg TO319_1824_Klaus-Cami.jpg TO319_1829_KlausCami.jpg TO319_1889_Kol.jpg TO319_1905_Davina.jpg TO319_1948_DavinaKol.jpg TO319_2002_DavinaKol.jpg TO319_2016_Kol-Davina.jpg TO319_2029KlausCamiFreya.jpg TO319_2051_KLausElijahCami.jpg TO319_2089_FreyaCami.jpg TO319_2123_Freya.jpg TO319_2128_FreyaVincent.jpg TO319_2139_Elijah-Vincent.jpg TO319_2143_Cami.jpg TO319_2162_Cami.jpg TO319_2168_Klaus-Cami.jpg TO319_2184_Cami-Klaus.jpg TO319_2206_Klaus-Cami.jpg TO319_2276_KlausCami.jpg TO319_2290_KlausCami.jpg TO319_2299_Klaus-Cami.jpg TO319_2303_Cami.jpg TO319_2304_Klaus-Cami.jpg TO319_2333_KlausCami.jpg TO319_2394_KlausCami.jpg TO319_2396_KlausCami.jpg TO319_2458_Cami-Klaus.jpg TO319_2464_Klaus-Cami.jpg TO319_2483_KlausCami.jpg TO319_2493_Cami-Klaus.jpg TO319_2512_Cami.jpg TO319_2517_Klaus.jpg TO319_2522_Klaus-Cami.jpg TO319_2548_HayleyHope.jpg TO319_2557_Davina.jpg TO319_2575_Marcel-Davina.jpg TO319_2588_Marcel-Davina.jpg TO319_2592_VincentCami.jpg TO319_2686_Freya.jpg TO319_2715_ElijahFreya.jpg TO319_2763_CamiHayely.jpg TO319_2781_Cami.jpg TO319_2783_hayley.jpg TO319_2812_Klaus.jpg TO319_2829_Elijah-Klaus.jpg TO319_2835_Elijah.jpg TO319_2877_FreyaVincent.jpg TO319_2895_Davina.jpg TO319_2942_Lucien.jpg TO319_2949_Marcel.jpg TO319_2972_Davina.jpg TO319_2982_Kol-Davina.jpg TO319_2997_Davina-Kol.jpg TO319_3027_DavinaKol.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= 16-04-29 Leah Pipes- Andy Lees.png References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Three Category:Episodes featuring all main characters